


The Outcast

by powercutangelLucifer



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercutangelLucifer/pseuds/powercutangelLucifer
Summary: 罗严塔尔大混蛋和奥贝斯坦大笨蛋，一个谁也没有届到谁的故事





	The Outcast

奥贝斯坦成为辅政大臣，也即帝国权力的最高代表之一时，再一次想起了杨威利给他讲过的那段历史故事。那个瞬间他的目光越过希尔德，有点怅然地看着阶下恭立着的官员们，好像今天的图景格外陌生。幸好无机质的义眼一如既往地忠实，没有泄露任何多余的情绪。

帝国历798年的初冬，罗严塔尔从交往名媛的家中离开，一个人走在夜路上。

身前多了一个影子，他回头看去，一条大斑点狗尾随着他。出于某种亲近危险的冲动，他蹲下身，把手伸了过去，想看看这条狗会不会咬他一口。但它没有伤害他，只用脸颊亲昵地蹭蹭他的手心。这是条有主人的狗，他注意到。它颈间系着一个细细的项圈。

没等他凑近去看那究竟是谁家丢的宠物，一个瘦长的身影已经走了过来，带着冰块和薄荷的味道。罗严塔尔迅速地站起来，正对上军务尚书冷彻的义眼。原来海鹫里关于奥贝斯坦养狗的流言是真的，他心不在焉地想，简短地同狗主人打了个招呼。奥贝斯坦穿的是亚麻衬衫和米色长裤，看着倒没有平日那么令人不喜。

罗严塔尔理了理袖口，刚才他的袖子一半卷了上去，手腕内侧似有交错的暗粉色疤痕。

奥贝斯坦一眼瞥见，后知后觉地想起，他原知道这些痕迹是怎么来的。

奥贝斯坦离家前去军校的前一天，漫无目的地在街上散心。走到一堵高墙边时，他听见上方传来一点响动，抬头望去，发现一个约摸十二三岁的小男孩坐在墙上，手里捏着一把银质小刀，左手腕往下滴着血。

奥贝斯坦本来不会多管闲事，但有什么——也许是少年脸上脆弱而倔强的神情——把他留住了，他出声问道：“怎么了？为什么弄伤自己？”少年警惕地打量着他，还是开口了，“他们把我当成杂种......也没什么，我觉得这样做会好受一点。”

他才发现少年的瞳色和旁人有异，一黑一蓝。奥贝斯坦略一迟疑，“没关系，我也是杂种。”

少年惊疑不定地望着他。“我先天失明，现在的眼睛是义眼。父母常常不相信他们会生出我这样有缺陷的小孩，有几年我完全是个瞎子。”

“能下来吗？”奥贝斯坦微笑道，向他张开手臂。少年这才注意到自己爬得太高了，带着些微窘迫的神情犹豫了一下，然后跳了下来。他撞在奥贝斯坦的胸膛上，后者退了几步，稳稳地扶住他。奥贝斯坦用插巾为他包扎了手腕，看见伤口还在渗血，有点心疼地端起来吹了吹气。“以后不要做伤害自己的事情，如果实在怨恨的话，可以等日后去向那些人复仇。”他想起自己出门已经很久，拍了拍少年的肩膀，“我要走啦。”

少年不好意思地脸红了，有些局促地问：“我们还会再见吗？”“当然。”奥贝斯坦随意地回答着对方，并不觉得他能被一个小男孩记住。

少年不太相信地举起右手，“拉勾。”他轻轻笑了，“好啊，拉勾。”

如今想来，那个男孩就是二十年前的罗严塔尔。后来二人同归莱因哈特麾下，才见了第二面，只是当时都没有认出彼此。那幅方巾上绣有他的家纹，不过罗严塔尔应该不记得了，这件事也就作为军务尚书无人问津的过去中一桩无足轻重的秘密，被深埋在琐事之中。

路灯光从奥贝斯坦的侧面打过来，镂出一个柔和的晕黄剪影，他一只手覆在狗的前额上，浅色的睫毛垂落着，比平日格外多一种温柔。

罗严塔尔朝那个方向看过去，心里一动。

原来你也会想要被爱。

但他什么也没有说，更没有露出往常那种讥诮的神情。在反应过来之前，他已经伸出手去，握住奥贝斯坦垂在身侧的瘦削手掌。

干冰之剑也会有人类的体温啊，他想，就没有立刻抽回手。

奥贝斯坦的睫毛剧烈地一颤，手指因无所适从而微弱地挣了一下。他不去看罗严塔尔的脸，只轻声说，“谢谢。”

第二天罗严塔尔见到的那张脸仍像以往一样，冷峻如冰川冻土，他不禁怀疑昨夜的柔和面孔是自己的幻觉。人在深夜大脑多少有点不听使唤，他感到些微的后悔。

后来罗严塔尔注意到，每当他晚于奥贝斯坦离席，总能在楼梯下面看到那个人的身影。他几乎错觉奥贝斯坦是在等他。但他一走下楼梯，奥贝斯坦就目不斜视、面无表情地走开了。假如是恋慕自己的美人羞红了脸跑开，他当然应该追上去；但奥贝斯坦不仅不是女人，甚至不能以常理来论断。罗严塔尔将此现象归因为巧合。

不过，他对军务尚书性格的成因，倒从此多了几分好奇。莱因哈特与罗严塔尔都是与显著缺陷伴生的人，作为上天的补偿，他们身边有吉尔菲艾斯和米达麦亚，以充当日常服用、副作用很小的速效药丸。但奥贝斯坦什么也不具有。他看上去不需要爱，也拒绝爱，分不清哪个是因哪个是果。也许搜遍全宇宙都找不出一个爱他的人。

想到这一点，罗严塔尔反倒兴味盎然起来。会议时他的目光常常闪烁地流连在奥贝斯坦身上，并试图以词锋激怒那个人。他觉得寻找或激发军务尚书偶尔溢出“既定程序”的蛛丝马迹，是颇有意思的一项狩猎活动。

某天帝国军的高级长官们齐聚海鹫，就连奥贝斯坦也罕见地在此露面，和他的秘书菲尔纳少将一起坐在角落。

大家——不包括沉默提督艾齐纳哈——围桌玩了几局，眼见毕典菲尔特赌运不佳，用光了所有惩罚的牌面。他输到下一次的时候，米达麦亚提议新增几个惩罚方式，毕竟脱军服对帝国上将来说太不雅观。

回忆起他的一个构想，罗严塔尔神神秘秘地说：“我有个好主意。”“什么主意？”毕典菲尔特不解地问。“你去亲军务尚书一下，然后转身就跑。”

米达麦亚一口酒喷在好友的制服前襟上。毕典菲尔特露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“饶了我吧，换成缪拉或者法伦海特我还能接受。啊不，缪拉，你听我解释——”砂色头发的将领先是皱眉，此时无奈地叹了口气。

大约是注意到异常的动静，奥贝斯坦朝这边看过来，那双冰蓝色义眼漠然地一睇。罗严塔尔一时间少有地心虚了，低头去擦拭衣上的酒迹。

罗严塔尔受到皇帝单独召见时，莱因哈特似乎还没从上一个行程中脱身。他在室内踱了几圈，注意力被桌上的一件物事吸住。是几幅布料，搁在鎏金錾花的托盘上，多半是宫内省送来给皇帝过目的。

罗严塔尔拈起其中一块，总觉得上面的纹饰意外熟悉。他看了很久，看到那对俊利的眉眼都扭了结，也没想起究竟在哪见过这款图案。

莱因哈特推门进来，“咦，这不是奥贝斯坦的家纹吗......你感兴趣？”

”啊。“罗严塔尔短促地失声。“看上去有点眼熟......"他松开手，耸了耸肩，“也许我母亲跟他父亲也偷过情吧。”

在皇帝面前说这样的话多少有些失礼，但莱因哈特想起那些关联罗严塔尔瞳色的传闻，没有再问。

在奥贝斯坦看来，莱因哈特过分地骄傲和幸运，这使他不愿屈尊去明白一些不洁的存在之必要。而皎洁恰恰不是帝王应有的美德。

假如吉尔菲艾斯还活着，莱因哈特也许反而不会那么坚守某些东西；死者总是站在生者背后，以他们的死亡宣告胜利。他要改变莱因哈特的决定，不比让死人再死一次轻松多少。

“依罗严塔尔的个性，他一定会背叛您。”莱因哈特看起来不怎么愉快，但他仍然说了下去。奥贝斯坦一向不是个把人类感情纳入考量的人，因此从不更换话术来说服君主。他只会一再坚持，直到君主心意已决为止。

实际上，奥贝斯坦另有一种他自己也不曾察觉的傲慢：他坚信自己策略的正确性，从来不在乎别人对自己的看法，也无意稍作改变以迎合他人的目光。

这并非他生来就有的态度，而是在和他人的来往之间慢慢养成的；在这一点上他和罗严塔尔意外相称。在做瞎子的几年里，他看人反倒看得比明眼人都清晰。

罗严塔尔知道军务尚书进谏的内容后，不以为意地哼了一声。

莱因哈特是他罗严塔尔愿意服从的君主，然而他看得出来，奥贝斯坦对这位皇帝的忠诚并不纯正。他心里有一方棋盘和一杆秤，所有人都在其之上，接受着那双无机质眼睛严酷的审视与衡量。所以，反而是奥贝斯坦更像对皇帝有所不满的人。他的忠诚全部基于皇帝的正确合宜。一旦出现了更好的候选人，或是皇帝失职于自己的身份，奥贝斯坦大概会迅速调换阵营吧。

巴米利恩会战落幕后的春夏之交，杨威利作为同盟谈判期的人质短暂居留在新无忧宫。

在帝国的诸将领中，奥贝斯坦也许是唯一对杨威利的提防大于好感的人。他觉得杨也许是个真正如其所说志不在名利的人，也许像猫一样危险，又或许因为无意权势而愈加危险。更何况，他们年轻的皇帝对这位对手还抱有微妙的执念。

又一日经过花园离开皇宫的时候，奥贝斯坦听到有人喊他的名字。

“奥贝斯坦阁下。”他循声望去，看见杨威利斜倚在一张长椅上，懒洋洋地朝自己招手。

奥贝斯坦吃惊地看着主动和他搭话的黑发青年，走近才发现对方身边摆着几个白兰地的空瓶。杨威利挪了点空间给他坐，手指着书的一页：“你不觉得这看起来很像你吗。”

这本书由地球上的某种古文字写成，奥贝斯坦一句也看不懂。喝大了的魔术师倒比以往耐心得多，拖着打结的舌头给他从头解释到尾，黑眼睛烂漫而晶亮，真切又遥远。奥贝斯坦看进那双眼睛，恍然间意识到彼此共振的部分：杨威利是那种会被他所守护的民众分食的角色，对于黄金狮子的利掌却是捉不住的流星。而比起被人类辜负，奥贝斯坦宁可成为献祭给时代的牺牲，前提是这桩交易划算。他们各自要为自己心中的正确付出他们的一生。

杨讲述的是一段数千年前的历史故事。故事里的男人是一名宰相，开国皇帝的副手，数次面临与他相似的困境（人类科技进步了这么多，人性却没什么进步呢，杨评论道），和他当时的选择如出一辙。不同的是那个人辅佐的君王，要多一分年长者对命运的妥协与宽容。

很多年后奥贝斯坦在图书馆里读到了那段故事的下半部分。宰相最终失败于他的正确，在他效忠的君主死后，作为帝国中举足轻重的人物，为给新君铺路而被处死。

“您真是个十足冷酷的人。不得不说我反感您，但也尊敬您也从未逃避过属于自己的责任。”杨这样对他说，“我没办法像您这样笃信自己能在必然性中笔直地行走，所以我逃跑了，在巴米利恩的时候也一样。”

“那么，如果当时您面对的是鲁道夫而非当今陛下呢？”奥贝斯坦问道。这是一个残酷到极端的设想，而杨没有回答他。魔术师的头一偏，靠在椅子上睡着了。

杨威利的死亡像是命运女神的垂怜之作，他最终没有死于民主主义的恶果，而是死于地球教的刺杀。奥贝斯坦当然没放过这个机会，他借着杨的死讯大做文章，使帝国在一个月内将旗帜插上了费沙。

不久后乌鲁瓦希事件爆发，莱因哈特倚靠鲁兹的替死才得以逃生，回到费沙时已然盛怒异常。罗严塔尔元帅叛变的消息，几天之内传遍了整个宇宙。内务次长来向奥贝斯坦报告的时候，他早已得到过更严谨的通报，若无其事地回答着朗古：“因为这一回新领土发生的不幸事件，我或许要以特使的身分，出使到罗严塔尔那里去。”

朗古犹在小心试探他的想法，疾风之狼气喘吁吁地冲了进来，克斯拉上将紧张地跟在他身后。奥贝斯坦意识到，自己不必去了。他沉着地发问：“米达麦亚元帅前来军务省有何贵干？”

米达麦亚瞪视着他，双眼里混杂着愤怒、不解、失落和悲伤，最后硬生生一拳砸在桌子上，摔门而去。

遣菲尔纳送走了克斯拉和朗古，奥贝斯坦疲倦地阖上眼。罗严塔尔的反叛已成事实，无论他是否从心里想要背弃皇帝。尽管在自己看来，他并非简单的见异思迁或躁动不安，而是通过不断背叛现在的自己才能真正地活下去。别人看来的自毁举动，对罗严塔尔来说，或许正是一种自救和自我完成也说不定。

罗严塔尔死讯传来的那一夜，奥贝斯坦做了一个梦。梦里他们都站在深水之中，罗严塔尔冲自己飞快地笑了一下，然后一步步向前走到更深的海里去，直到背影被浑浊的青黑色海水遮没。他想喊住罗严塔尔，然而什么声音也发不出来。而且他能感觉到，罗严塔尔早知道在海的那一边什么也没有，但仍然毫不迟疑地走了过去。奥贝斯坦醒来时心脏古怪地疼痛了一秒——这疼痛在生理意义上无因可循——他预感自己失去了一件他还不明白是什么的事物，仿佛已在某天无意识地饮尽了一生的甜美，其后只能面对重复的病与苦。

莱因哈特最终也没能活到更理解他的年纪。黄金狮子在新帝国历走到第三年时猝然而逝，同样死得非常轻巧，非常洁净。希尔德的头衔由皇妃变为皇太后。这嗅觉出奇敏锐的少女，对他既忌惮又信任。她知道怎么使用他。

奥贝斯坦出门前在玻璃上看到了自己，镜面映出一张苍白憔悴的脸，如同濒死者那样了无生气。下一次和死神碰面时，被带走的会是自己吗？

例会结束后奥贝斯坦决定前往近郊的墓地。那是几年前新辟的皇家用地，还有不少空白等着后来人填补，因此宽敞得有些过分。

他在几块洁白的墓碑前驻足，这是莱因哈特，这是米达麦亚，这是罗严塔尔，这是鲁兹，同样不在的还有几千光年以外的杨威利，还有自己饲养多年的达尔马西亚犬......  
“你哭了......”他听见一个稚嫩的、充满迷惑的声音，小小的菲利克斯走过来，蓝眼睛注满真挚。

奥贝斯坦惊愕地伸手，触到颊上冰凉的水痕。他不明所以地愣在原地，不知道该看向自己的手心，还是面前刻着罗严塔尔名字的墓碑，还是褐色鬈发碧蓝眼珠的小男孩。  
菲利克斯并没等他回答。小男孩儿下意识地伸出手去，温软的手指勾住了他另一只手。

久违的痛感自心脏传来。起初是一点电击似的热意，然后渐渐弥散开来。那种疼痛随着记忆轰然炸开，在胸腔处汹涌地相互撞击，演变成一场将他整个人埋在原地无法动弹的雪崩。那件远在他十八岁时发生的旧事，竟能穿透重重年月，将痛楚延递到今。

奥贝斯坦苦笑地站着，任由视野一片模糊。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉尚书就是那种，大家不怎么想去直视他，即使看清也很难喜欢上他的人。我对他说不上怜爱，只是觉得他好寂寞哦。这篇写得很潦草所以很烂，但是改不动了


End file.
